The One With the Night In
by Hevsb
Summary: This is my first Mondler fic! Please review....enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The One With the Night In**

This is my first fic please review! This fan fic is based around Chandler & Monica where things get very interesting and heated... enjoy!

In Monica & Rachel's Apartment

**Rachel: **Hey Mon, what are you up to tonight?

**Monica: **Hey Rach...umm i don't yet i'll probably just rent a movie or something, what are you up too?

**Rachel:** I'm going to Ross's with Joey, apparently Joey needs some support. I really hope that Ross does not put another Dino movie on or else i'm going to get drunk (takes a bottle two bottles of wine from the fridge). I don't mind Die Hard...even though Joey calls every one a bitch afterwards (laugh in amusement).

**Monica: **Okay well it sounds as if you've got your hands full...good luck hun.

**Rachel: **Yeah thanks, cya (Rachel leaves and accidently slams the door too hard which makes Monica jump)

In Chandler & Joey Apartment

Chandler is on the phone...

**Chandler: **Yes mum you still frighten me to my core...please please stop saying stuff about me on tv...okay yes... thanks... bye.

Joey comes out of his room very slowly.

**Chandler: **Joe what's the matter? i thought you were going to Ross's?

**Joey: **I am, that's why i'm walking slow...stupid library!

**Chandler: **What were you doing in a library?

**Joey: **I went there with Rachel because she needed the toilet, so we went in and Ross was there and he kinda cornered us...didn't have a lot choice.

**Chandler: **Tough man...have fun watching a Dino movie! (then chuckles)

Joey pulls a face at Chandler, then leaves.

An hour passes and Chandler walks over to Monica & Rachel's Apartment

**Chandler: **Hey Mon, Watcha doing?

**Monica: **Hey Chandler, not alot really Rachel has gone over to Ross's so i thought i might put a movie on. You can watch it with me if you want.

Chandler slightly smiles.

**Chandler: **Sure Mon what were you thinking of watching?

**Monica: **Either The Notebook or Dirty Dancing...What do you think?

**Chandler: **erm how about Dirty Dancing at least it's cheery.

**Monica: **okay, good idea.

Monica puts the video in and then walks over to Chandler who is sitting on the couch. They are halfway into the movie and Chandler shifts his position, as he does so he feels something at the side of him. He picks up the photo and looks at it for a couple of seconds. Monica then looks at him and panics and tries to wrestle the picture from him. But Chandler manages to escape and they end up running around the living room. Chandler then stops because he is slowly running out of breath, while Chandler has stopped Monica is slowly creeping up behind him and manages to snatch the picture from his hand.

**Chandler: **Hey that's cheating (Monica just laughs)

She then starts running around as Chandler is now chasing her. Monica turns her head slightly to look at Chandler (while still running) and ends up tripping on the step and falls on her back.

**Chandler: **Monica are you okay? (Attempting not to laugh)

**Monica: **Yeah i'm okay (also attempting not to laugh)

While Monica is still lying on the floor with the photo in her hand, Chandler quickly but gently pins her to the floor and tries to take the photo from her hand. He ends up succeeding. Before Chandler can look at the photo he captures Monica's eyes who is staring up at him sweetly and ends up staring back at her and smiles. The music from Dirty Dancing starts playing 'I've had the time of my life' and they lose they gaze and laugh. They both now get up.

**Monica: **So...

**Chandler: **So...where did the photo come from? i don't remember ever seeing that photo of us together on the dance floor...who took it?

**Monica: **Joey took it ( Chandler looks at her in amazement) I know hard to believe that Joey can take a really good picture...huh?

**Chandler: **Yeah, just one question though...why do you have it?

**Monica: **When i was round your place one day, Joey was showing me the photo's he took and...well...he showed me the photo and i was hooked on it i guess...there was something about the photo that got to me.

**Chandler: **And what was that then?

Monica looks at her feet and shuffles them, she then looks at Chandler who is standing not so far away from her.

**Monica: **I don't want to say.

**Chandler: **(smiles and come closer to her) Why are you going shy on me?

**Monica: **(takes a deep breath, then sighs) I'm not, can we just forget the photo and talk about something else?

Chandler then steps back and goes and sits back down on the couch, the movie has now ended and Monica turns off the tv and goes to the radio about to switch it on.

**Monica: **is it okay to put this on, i'm a little tired of the tv.

**Chandler: **Sure, but on one condition?

**Monica: **(turns and looks at Chandler who has now stood up from the couch) and what's that?

**Chandler: **Dance with me?

**Monica: **No, i don't want to dance.

**Chandler: **Okay...how about (starts to think...then grins) a hug then.

**Monica: **(chuckles and smiles) that's it a hug?

Chandler nods his head and Monica then switches on the radio and then walks over to him, they hug and get lost in it...they both feel content.

They slowly pull away from each other and Chandler feels an urgent need to kiss her. He hesitates at first and then Monica moves in halfway letting him know its okay. Their lips meet slow and sweet and then Chandler pulls Monica in tighter and the kiss starts to get more passionate. They find their way to Monica's bedroom and Chandler pushes Monica against wall. Monica smiles through the kiss and so Chandler starts to run his hand up and down his side ever so slowly sending shivers through Monica's body. Chandler breaks the kiss and looks at her for a moment.

**Monica: **What's the matter, don't you want to do this? Because i was kind enjoying it (she says in a seductive way)

**Chandler: **I do Mon, believe me...it's just, are you sure that this is how you want it to be?

**Monica: **(she thinks for a moment) Chandler, i do want this you know.

**Chandler: **(smiles broadly) well since you're my best friend...i just want to let you that i'm going anywhere tonight, where going to do this slowly, because Mon...I want to make love you.

Monica is speechless and sheds a tear he knew exactly what she wanted. Chandler without saying a word holds her head in his hands and wipes the tears away and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

The End of Part one.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank you for your reviews, this is where we last left Monica and Chandler...enjoy!

**Chandler: **I do Mon, believe me...it's just, are you sure that this is how you want it to be?

**Monica: **(she thinks for a moment) Chandler, i do want this you know.

**Chandler: **(smiles broadly) well since you're my best friend...i just want to let you that i'm going anywhere tonight, where going to do this slowly, because Mon...I want to make love you.

Monica is speechless and sheds a tear he knew exactly what she wanted. Chandler without saying a word holds her head in his hands and wipes the tears away and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

**The One With the Night In – Part two**

She kissed him back with as much passion as he did her which left them gasping for air, that they had to break the kiss. When they pulled apart Monica took Chandler's hand and led him to her room. Once they both entered the room Monica turned to face Chandler, he asked her once more "if she was sure?" because the last thing Chandler wanted was for Monica to resent him if she thought he was going to be a mistake ,and that was one thing that wouldn't be able to bare.

With an assuring nod and smile from Monica, Chandler took a step forward and picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. She gazed up at him as he slowly started to remove her clothes, once Chandler was finished; she in return removed his clothes so that they were both left in their underwear. He told her lie down which to Chandler's surprise she obeyed, he slowly crawled back up her until they were face to face. While Chandler was leaning all his weight on his left hand, he raised his right hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, and he couldn't help but gaze at her, thinking how beautiful she is.

He leaned in and kissed her, and moments later he began sucking on her bottom lip and then the top, which was making Monica slightly aroused. He gradually started making his way down to her neck, once he got there he began to suck, lick and kiss it. As he was doing this Monica's hands were slowly running through his hair, which was making Chandler feel as aroused as she was. He continued making his way down to her chest and then to her breasts at which point he then stopped to look at her. She gestured for Chandler to continue by smiling at him, but he didn't. He sat up and pulled Monica up with him, which caused Monica to be lip locked with Chandler, he then began to push his tongue between her lips and started to caress her tongue with his, which caused Monica to lightly moan. As he was doing this he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra which slid down her arms. As they broke the kiss Monica slowly backed away from him and threw her bra aside. She lay down on her back, while watching Chandler with a seductive look in her eyes.

He kissed her once more on the lips and then lowered himself to her breasts and began sucking on them, going from one to the other. She closed her eyes and was enjoying the feel of his tongue over her breasts and nipples. He then started licking between her breasts and slowly made his way to her stomach, which he kissed all over. Chandler then lifted his head up to look at her, as Monica moved 

her hips up so that he could take off her panties. Once her panties were removed, he removed his own boxers and grabbed a condom from his wallet.

Once the condom was on, he climbed above Monica again and leaned in to kiss her. With them kissing for a few more minutes, he slowly moved his right hand down her thigh, which made Monica tingle and slightly shiver. He then gradually moved his hand up her inner thigh while still kissing her and slowly entered a finger into her, which caused her to moan in Chandler's mouth. From that response, he was satisfied that she was ready for him.

As her fingers slowly moved through his hair he moved a little and slid inside her. They both sighed in unison when he entered her. A few moments later Monica's hands moved to Chandler's waist and then continued down to his butt. She gave it a light squeeze which caused Chandler to moan and to deeply kiss her, which brought fourth her own moaning.

Minutes later, his lips left hers and they both stared into each other's eyes. She touched his face as he continued to move inside her. When he lifted her leg up a little higher, she closed her eyes and moaned a little louder. He watched her face as he began to move around in circles, he loved the response he was getting from her. She kept on telling him and whispering how good he was, every chance she got, which encouraged Chandler to keep on going. He continued to move in a circular motion, while pushing a little harder each time.

The lovemaking was getting very intense, which nearly caused Chandler to climax. Not wanting it to end just yet, he put all his energy and concentration back into Monica; he took both her hands and placed them above her head. He then laced his fingers through hers and moved a little faster, this caused Monica to call out his name and so he continued to move in and out of her at a fast pace.

The more Chandler did, the more Monica moaned his name. She started to shiver underneath him and suddenly pulled him closer to her and grabbed his hair, as she came to her climax. He held onto her tightly and stayed still until her orgasm was finished. He started to gently give her butterfly kisses on her shoulder and waited until her breathing returned to normal. She then put her head against his and kissed him passionately as a thank you for being the best sex that she ever had. Chandler was so overwhelmed that he got to make love to his friend that he wanted to do his Chandler dance, but he didn't.

Tonight wasn't to be over yet, he asked her in a loving but seductive voice "is there any chance that I can make you, do that again?"

The end

I am now going to keep in suspense, As I might be writing another chapter so please tell me what you really think, be nice lol  ideas are welcomed!


End file.
